The line that separates
by Anya-R
Summary: What happens when Sephiroth decides to train Cloud? Do theyy get closer or does everything fall a part for both pairs? Will love blossom? Yaoi in later chapters.  if you don't like, then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Heyy guys! Well this is myy first fanfic, though I've been reading them for four years. Soo please be nice. Comments and criticism are well, and encouraged. Soo, here we go!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII in anyywayy shape or form *sad face*

**Warnings: **Yaoi (in later chapters). If there should be anyything different, i will warn you guyys in the chapters that said thing shall appear, soo for now you are safe :)

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Cadet Strife?"

Cloud's head snapped up at the sound of his name. His eyes focused on the 2nd Class SOLDIER who had called his name.

"Yes?"

"Your presence has been requested" He stood tall and rigid, probably due to the Professor who was glaring daggers at him, for interrupting his lecture about materia and the effects each have on the body on both the receiving end and the casting end. Which Cloud thought was just stupid, it's all common sense. If you were to get hit by a fire, you'd get burned, and depending on the level of the materia how badly you were burned. The same went with Lightning, Cure, Water, Ice and Poison. The only thing they should really to be taught was the effects that it had on the caster, and the different items that were needed to make said materia stronger. But that too, was already known to Cloud, so he had been slowly drifting to sleep when his name was called.

"At what clearance level?" Professor Maquite asked. He tapped his foot on the carpet.

"GR-1." (1)

Cloud paled and sank in his seat, trying to make his self smaller. There were several snickers and snorts from his peers, along with side comments from Montgomery and his gang, and they weren't being quite about them.

"Oh, look guys Strife is finally being his scrawny butt kicked out of SOLDIER. I wonder what for." One of them said.

"I bet it's for being too small and girly." Another replied, getting laughs out of the group.

"Unless," Montgomery said with a sly smile "someone wanted a piece of Clouds sweetness." His face turned thoughtful placing his index finger on his chin. "Though, I don't know why anyone would want it. He has to be so loose, from his First Class 'friend' pounding it in when he feels the urge." The whole class with-the exception of a few students-exploded with laughter. Professor Maquite tried quite pathetically to get the class under control.

Cloud, throughout the whole display slumped farther into his seat wishing he could disappear, or maybe burn the stupid jack-wagons to a crisp, and he briefly wondered would their families would prefer them grilled, crispy, or extra crispy. But when they mentioned Zack, it made him mad. Beyond mad. He could handle them picking on him, because he was used to it. But bringing his best friend into this was uncalled for.

Cloud rose from his seat collecting his things, and silently strode down the aisle, making sure to hit Montgomery in the head with his backpack. There was a snort of laughter from said head, then a voice that followed, "Looks like we made him angry guys. Maybe we should apologize?" It was full of sarcasm.

"Now, that's enough Montgomery." Professor Maquite said, bored.

Cloud walked to the 2nd class SOLDIER, took his summons slip and walked away not turning back, even when he heard the laughter that came from the room.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you guys think? Good, bad, needs improvement? Please let mee know!

1) General Request-1.

I know its short but this was written during Chemistry while talking notes hahaha yeah I know I'm bad hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Soo here goes another chapter. Thanks for reviews and alerts! Theyy makes mee feel special.

Just keep in mind that this storyy is completelyy made up as I go. Soo there is reallyy no plot. I am open to ideas from you guys. Theyy will be extremely helpful!

**Discliamer: **In first chapter ^^

**Warning(s):** In first chapter ^^

_**PrietessAdnara:**_ Yeah, it was short, but hopefullyy theyy will be longer ones in the future. The professor he was a SOLDIER but after he left he began teaching there.

_**WH:**_ Thanks! Like I said there will be longer chapters in the future (depending on myy imagination XD) but I will try.

* * *

Chapter: two

Cloud stood in front of the General's office, his breathing had picked up, and his heart raced. General Sephiroth, the name sent shivers down his spine. When he first heard that name six years ago when the war started, six years ago, he thought it was one of the strangest names ever. But once he started to follow the 'Silver Demon' Cloud was mesmerize. Sephiroth had become his role model. The General was the reason for him joining the ShinRa army training program when he was old enough.

Cloud kept up to date with all the happenings in the war. He clipped all the articles he could find and saved them in a scrapbook, he recorded all the news cast on the war. Anything about the war, Cloud had.

And once he came of age he when he was fifteen, he immediately jumped on the chance to join SOLDIER. His mother was against it at first, telling him to think this through, asking him to wait another year or so, to be one hundred percent sure this is what he wanted. When he assured her this is what he truly wanted she relented and signed all the forms.

So for the past three years Cloud trained his hard, trying to build up to become SOLDIER material. But with his slight frame, it was hard, at first. Everyone had teased him when he first arrived, about his petite figure, and girlish looks, and of course his hair, that seemed to defy gravity and never responded to anything. It refused to lie flat, and Cloud learned to deal with that at a young age. So coming here it didn't bother him.

But now, Cloud wielded his sword with strength that outweighed his classmates, with power that shouldn't be possible for his body size. Many thought that he was taking some type of drug or something, and had him tested numerous times. But in all actuality it was just his determination to become a SOLDIER that propelled him further and farther than the other cadets. But now, it seemed like it wouldn't be possible. He had no idea what was going to happen but he had a feeling that it would be bad.

What made it even worse was that he was so close to his goal. He had just gone to the lab for his first mako treatment two weeks ago. His body had adjusted to it fine, there was no sever pain that they tell you your body will have after its first injection. In fact, for the past two weeks after his regular injection, he would stay and get tests run, because apparently his body could handle a lot more than the other cadets. So each time they up the dose to see what his body could deal with. It was going pretty well, everything checked out with his body, he had no problems what-so-ever, directing it. So he had assumed that he was pretty much done with being a cadet, once he passed his exams, and Cloud was feeling very confident about them. All with the exception of one: navigation.

To put it simply, Cloud sucked when it came to navigation. He failed miserably last field mission he had. Not only did he not make it to the check point, he went the exact opposite. They spent eight hours just trying to find him. He couldn't read the damned compass. What really got him was the fact that he never needed a compass when he lived in _Nibelheim_, and he never got lost. That was the only test he was worried about passing, if he didn't he would have to go through his third year of training all over again, and Cloud refused to do that. But now he wouldn't even get the chance to improve. Blue eyes looked down at the floor dejected and suppressed a sigh.

On the way over, he tried to mentally prepare himself, and he thought he had, but apparently not. Cloud took a deep breath trying to get his heart to a somewhat normal rhythm.

Raising his hand he knocked on the General's door.

Sephiroth closed the file that he had been looking over. In bold letters the name 'Strife, Cloud' was printed on the front of the tan file folder. It contained Strife's medical records, along with his test scores and a picture that was taken upon admittance to the ShinRa training program.

Sephiroth stared at the picture of the blonde, with his unusual hair, and electric blue eyes that seemed to draw you in. Unconsciously the General licked his lips.

When his second-in-command lieutenant Zackary Fair, first told him about the cadet, he wasn't impressed. There had been plenty outstanding students before but in the end they always fell below the line. They couldn't deal with the pressure, or didn't make it through the mako treatments. So the General didn't bother to follow any cadet until the made it out of the program, and into the Third Class, and sometimes not even then.

That was until a year ago. Zack had finally persuaded him to come watch his class. Zack had always complained about how horrible the new trainees were, that ShinRa was now letting anybody join if they looked like SOLDIER material, and Sephiroth was inclined to agree, some of the cadets he sees around the complex were just complete simpletons, couldn't tell the difference from their ass to their elbow. When he entered the viewing room, he understood why Zack was always whining about the group. There was nothing impressive about any of them, especially the little blonde in the corner. He was the scrawniest thing he ever saw, who in truth looked like a mix between a woman and a chocobo. That's why it surprised him when Zack paired everyone up, and he selected the petite choco-looking boy. Not only did he choice surprise him, the blonde choice in astonished him. He opted for a buster sword that was twice his size, and wider then its wielder. The scene that followed shocked Sephiroth most of all.

Once the cadet had gotten into his fighting stance-which the silver demon quickly evaluated, finding only a few things wrong-the dance began.

Zack rushed forward, making a strike that the blonde easily blocked and countered with a move of his own, in one fluid movement. They picked up in tempo; lunging, twirling, and spinning in on themselves and all of it graceful and elegant.

There were a few close calls with between them both. One when the cadet lost his footing, and Zack took that opening and advanced, going for what would have been a well placed strike to the neck, but in a nice display of flexibility the blonde sunk into the splits and raised his sword, blocking Zack's attack. The second one amazed him. The blue eyed boy took a running start and from the looks of it going for the obvious kill, but at the last moment made a jump and while flipping in the air over Zack made a downward slashing attack, catching off guard, causing him to lose his footing.

Perspiration dripped from their foreheads, with their breathing labored. His second-in-command raised his sword, a smirk on his face. The cadet smiled and gave a wink in answer.

Zack raised his foot leaning forward- then the bell rang. Zack frowned while the blue eyed choco-boy's face bloomed into a smile. Their mouths moved but due to being in the viewing room, above, he couldn't hear what was being said between the two. They placed their swords back in the cubbies laughing and talking. The blonde shook his head rapidly smiling all the while, giving Zack a playful push, which Zack quickly turned into having the petite blonde in a head lock. Deeming he had seen enough Sephiroth turned and walked away.

For over a year the General had been keeping tabs on him; following up on his med records and his exams always the top of his class, except in navigation, the kid was a complete dunce, but with some work he could improve immensely. By him keeping his eye on Strife, that's was how found out about his days in the lab, for the past few weeks. He had alerts that monitored everything in the system that had to do with Cloud Strife. According to the alert he had been recruited to lab duty. Since he couldn't walk into the lab and demand what was going on-well he could but not without a valid reason-without Hojo breathing down his neck like he did when he was a child. Sephiroth suppressed a shudder. He didn't very much like to think about his youth, to many memories he didn't want to relive. And walking into the lab where he had spent most of his time as a child-strapped to the lab table-didn't sound like a very pleasant idea.

But wanted to know why this cadet would be picked for lab duty, but there had to be a reason. Knowing Hojo, he knew there was something else about this boy that attracted his interests, because Hojo never did anything without a reason. Sephiroth wanted to know what it was, and he _was_ going to find out.

* * *

A/N: Soo what do you think 0_o? Comments and reviews! I might not post more the one chapter in a week. Too much stress and I don't need anyy more, soo I'll get to them maybe once a week or something like that. Once again this all depends on myy imagination.

~Ki-chan ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Soo sorry for the late update, I been hitting some roadblocks with this story (alreayy! But I finally know what I want to do with this storyy). Hehe thanks for all the reviews and alerts! The reviews I've been getting are great, theyy motivate mee to write and to do better in myy writing soo thanks^^. And now without farther adieu here it goes chapter 3 of The line that separates.

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Enter." Was the short reply that came from behind the door, taking a deep breath Cloud turned the knob and opened the door.

He entered a room very much like Zack's office only cleaner. Much cleaner. The mahogany desk was organized with all the flies placed neatly in a stack. A flat screen monitor was placed next to a silver desk lamp, other than that it was empty. Wait empty? Where was the keyboard?

"That's kinda weird."

Cloud soon noticed that neatness wasn't the only thing that separated these rooms apart. Unlike Zack's, where pictures were hung everywhere, and little knick-knacks littered around on the floor, desk and his book shelf. Compared to that, this room was bare; there was nothing in here; no pictures on the walls, none on the desk, nothing personal. Cloud briefly thought over the saying that how someone decorated their room was a look inside their head, which in turned reminded him on how people referred to the General as unfeeling, and cold-hearted. That was something he didn't believe. General Sephiroth was human-no matter how people debated that subject-therefore he had feelings, it was just a matter of showing them, some people wore their heart on their sleeves, Sephiroth just choose to keep them covered and under wraps.

The General sat in his seat, back straight and tall, and hands in his lap, his mako green cat-eyes staring expressionless, glittering like jewels. Cloud stood uncomfortably in the doorway.

"This is a little awkward." Cloud thought licking his chapped lips.

He tried a few times to say something, but only accomplished looking like a fish. It didn't help that all the General did was just stare at him.

Cloud dropped his eyes to the ground

He was finally able to meet his role model and he was going to be thrown out, and the man had audacity to toy with him? What a jerk. Though what really made him mad was that he himself was that he couldn't speak.

Looking into those mako green eyes, Cloud now understood why people were so afraid of him; the guy was so damn intimidating. But Gaia, he was just another person. If Cloud was going to be kicked out he was sure not going quietly.

"You wanted to see me sir?" the tone of his voice was defensive, and came with a rising of his chin.

Sephiroth who had noticed, the young cadets change in domineer

Cloud saw the surprise flash across the General's face, and just as quick as it came it disappeared.

"Yes, I did cadet." He leaned forward placing hands on his desk. "It's concerning your schedule."

Cloud's eyes bugged, his slight temper deflated. "My schedule?"

"If you would?" He motioned at one of the black chairs in front of his desk.

Once he was seated Sephiroth sat back in his seat, sweeping his long silver hair over one of his shoulders.

Cloud felt the confusion that was most likely plastered on his face. "Why my schedule sir? Is there something wrong with it?"

"Not in so many words."

"Could you explain?" Cloud felt confused and a little irritated. Why in the world couldn't this man just speak like a normal person?

The General grabbed a folder that as at the top of the pile. He flipped through some papers, while Cloud's eyes wandered and ended up looking at the General's hands. They were elegant looking and pale, very pale.

"Gaia! His hands are HUGE!"

He looked down at his hands a slight frown on his face. His in comparison, were just small and meek looking.

"Is there something you find interesting about your hands cadet?" Cloud's head snapped up, electric blue meeting emerald green.

"Oh. Um, no sir."

"Cadet you've been going to the lab everyday for the past couple of weeks, correct?" He read the file not looking up.

'What does that have to do with anything?' Cloud racked his brain trying to figure out a connection, but he couldn't find one.

"Cadet Strife?"

Cloud blinked back to reality, once again. "Yes sir?"

Sephiroth snapped the folder shut, his eyes narrowing. "You seem to space out a lot Cadet. Is this something that happens a lot or has it started just recently/"

Cloud cocked his head to the side, "Um, no I not usually. I'm just confused sir. What does my going to the lab have to do with anything?"

"Well answer the question and maybe we can get things straightened out." His voice sounded brusque.

"Okay." Cloud swallowed. He opened his mouth to answer, only to find that he didn't remember the question. "What was the question?"

The Silver Demon pursed his lips, "I asked if you've been on lab duty the past couple of weeks?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes sir, for my mako injections.

Sephiroth's brow furrowed. "You already started your mako treatments?"

Cloud nodded again.

"When was your last injection?" He asked leaning forward.

"Yesterday sir, after my training session with Za- I mean Lieutenant Fair" Sephiroth didn't miss the cadets fault mentioning his second-in-command. He wanted to know why Zack didn't mention this young cadet starting his mako treatments.

"If you got your mako injections yesterday Strife," Sephiroth leaned forward ever farther "why are you going to classes?"

It was a well know fact that once you got an injection you were, for lack of a better phrase, sick as a dog, for the next 24 to 48 hours afterwards. The only exception to this rule being Sephiroth himself, being that he was his mother's child. That was how Hojo had gotten the idea for injection mako into normal humans. Since Sephiroth was birthed from Jenova half her genetics pasted down to him, hence his strength, heighted senses and unique eyes. Therefore his genetic make-up contributed to his high tolerance for mako, it was in his blood. Since no one else had a high tolerance like the General, there was immense pain, due to the mako infusing with the person's body, to make room for its self. It was literally rewriting your genetic make-up. That was the reason for the person's heighted senses, and why their eyes shone with a tint of green.

But for some reason, this wasn't the case with Cloud Strife.

Cloud shifted in his seat and licked his lips. "I was in class because I felt fine. Since I started the injections I haven't felt the slightest bit sick or in pain." Cloud looked at his hands that lay in his lap. He licked his lips before continuing. "They found something interesting I guess and called Professor Hojo. He came and conducted some tests." The blonde shrugged slightly rolling his eyes, not seeing what the big deal was.

The General sat back in his seat once again, he couldn't seem to find a position that worked for him. They sat in silence and stared at each other.

It felt weird to be stared at for such a long period of time. Since he wasn't one to back down from a challenge, he stared right back, meeting the General's dead in his eyes.

"Got a problem?" As soon as those words left his mouth, Cloud slapped his hand over the offensive body part, eyes wide.

Sephiroth's eyes widened. He had never had anyone talk to him like that before. Well only Zack but it was infuriating.

"Oops…"Cloud's hands slid down slowly reveling a slight nervous smile, which turned into an "O" shape when he heard the General, the most notorious, feared man, chuckle.

Cloud couldn't't believe it. He knew that normal people laugh, but the General wasn't normal, well, he was but he wasn't. Well whatever the man was, he sure wasn't a laughing person.

"Well, it seems Zack was right about you." He said with a smile. No I'm not kidding, Sephiroth really did smile. Weird.

Wait, what the hell was that supposed to mean?

* * *

**A/N: ** Okayy I've had a rough couples of months latelyy :( soo i wasn't able to write anyything,,,but this is what i do have. And hopefullyy I will update more frequentlyy

Please Review

Sorry for the shortness


End file.
